525,600 Moments
by RawrIMMAeatCHU
Summary: Axel and Roxas live on opposite sides of the country, but they both share a common interest. Theater? The two meet for the first time at an arts camp where they will act together in a production of RENT? WARNING: SLASH;; AkuRoku, Zemyx
1. Acceptance

Hey guys! Soo...this is my first story in a while. The idea randomly popped into my head one day while I was thinking about MY summer plans...=w=;

So, yeah,

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and all the other KH/Final Fantasy characters! I also don't own Rent of A Midsummer Night's Dream...it'd be amazing if I dod, though! :O

WARNING: There is definitely yaoi in here, possibly some yuri? I haven't decided. And of course, there's a "drag queen"[YAY FOR ANGEL.]. So, if you don't enjoy any of this...just don't read? That'd be good.

* * *

"_-So, give me your hands if we be friends._

_And Robin shall restore amends._"**(1)**

Giggling like the mischievous fairy he was playing, Roxas skipped off the beautifully set stage in my signature fairy-skip. Hearing the ring of applause from the audience once entering the wing, the blonde actor began grinning widely. "The best crowd always comes closing night." he muttered to himself, skipping over to his best friend, Naminé, who was still in her Helena costume. "Hey Nam, I once again nailed that closing monologue, didn't I?"

"Oh, stop being so cocky just because you got the lead! **(2)** I'm sick of it," she sighed, though she was smiling, proving she was only joking. The two waited for their turn to run on stage for Curtain Call and bow to the audience of 500 people. Grinning widely, Roxas bowed, thinking, '_God, how I love this feeling_'.

The next morning, though, he started feeling that one feeling he _hated_. Post-Performance Depression. At least, that's what he called it. That feeling you get _after_ the wonderful show you worked for months is over and you feel as if there is nothing left to live for. It usually lasts a couple weeks or so for Roxas.

He sighed and pulled himself out of bed, off to get breakfast.

But, something caught his eye as he walked past the dining room table. He immediately froze as he recognized the return address on the large envelope, '_Oh my god…it's here!_' He internally squealed and began ripping open the envelope and quickly scanning over the contents of the first page.

Eyes widening, he jumped up and down, screaming, "YES! I GOT IN! YESYES!!"

Bangs and groans could be heard directly above him and he stopped, '_Crap…_' He woke his brother up. And Sora is _not_ a morning person. At all.

He heard the groans grow louder and come down the stairs. The usually hyper brunette was currently glaring daggers at the previously jumping blonde. "Roxas…is there any specific reason you are _screaming_ at 10 in the morning? ON A SUNDAY?" Sora growled.

"Uhm…I got accepted into Camp O. B. Livion, the mostamazingartscampintheUS…" Roxas muttered quickly, quite scared of his older brother.

"Yeah, I don't care, now make me something with caffeine before I decide to kill you." Sora stated, flatly. Roxas let out a breath of sort of relief and began making breakfast for himself and his brother.

After eating breakfast and reverting back to his normal I'm-always-hyper-and-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly-…on-purpose self, Sora got dressed and left to hang out with his best friend, Riku. Leaving Roxas alone in the house.

Roxas was too happy about the news he recently discovered to care he was alone. Immediately after Sora left, he grabbed his cell phone and called up Naminé. Though as soon as she answered, he regretted it. She had been crying, it was obvious in her voice.

"Hello…?" she sniffed.

"Naminé? What's the matter?"

"I…I…I didn't get into Camp O. B. Livion! They _rejected_ me, Roxas! They said they were already full and I was too late or something like that! We can't go to camp together!"

Roxas's heart sank.

'_This sucks.'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Axel! Yo man, did ya get your camp acceptance letter today?" questioned the regular cheery voice over the phone.

"Well, of course, This'll be my third year there, do you think they have the _ability_ to reject me? I think NOT. I'm too amazing for that shit." A wide grin evident in the red head's voice.

"Why, of course. So, guess who ELSE got accepted to the wonderful Camp O.B. L. today?!" Axel rolled his eyes, he could guess.

"Hmmm, who?"

"Zexy!! He got accepted into the creative writing program! We're gonna get to spend 8 weeks together! It's going to be _so_ amazing!!" Axel sighed, yup, he was right. Yaay, Demyx's boyfriend was coming. 'Cause Axel LOVED playing the third wheel.

"That's great, Demyx! Well, man, I gotta go, I'll talk to ya later, man!" after letting Demyx say a quick 'bye!', he hung up and let out a long sigh, stretching out on his fiery red bed sheets. "Fuck, I need a girlfriend."

Hearing a chuckle from his bedroom door, Axel shot up and looked over, glaring at his brother, "Man, I haven't heard something that truthful in a while."

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Reno."

"Nah, that's Rude's job~" Reno winked at his younger brother and got out of the doorframe before a phone was thrown at him, smashing on the door. He grimaced and stuck his head back in his brother's room, "Dude, don't break the phones, that's SO not cool. I pay for those things."

"Leave me the fuck alone, you fucking homo!" Axel growled at his older brother.

"Ooh, harsh." Reno pretended to look hurt and finally left his little brother alone.

Axel sighed once again and started thinking about how excited he was to get to see Demyx and his other camp friends again, but at the same time felt lonely. '_That fucking Zexion guy is going to ruin my summer.'_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Soo, what do you guys think? I've had this idea lurking in my mind for a while because well…yeah. People say you should write about the things you know? Well, I know about musicals and AkuRoku. So, I'm writing about Axel and Roxas in a musical. Simple as that!

**(1): If you don't recognize it, this is the ending of the final monologue from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, performed by Puck. In this case, Roxas is playing Puck.**

**(2): Puck is totally the lead in **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**. Some people don't seem to think so…but, they fail. :D He's the narrator of the story! That basically is the same as lead role to me.**


	2. On the Planes

Mm, this chapter was totally supposed to be posted on Sunday...I had almost all of it done by the time I posted the first one, but...I got lazy towards the end and just refused to type it. But anyways, second chapter is now here! Yayyy.

* * *

Roxas stepped onto the plane and sighed, '_I can't believe I'm still doing this._' He dragged his carry-on down the aisle, trying to find his seat, 26F. He was on the plane that would be taking him from Ft. Lauderdale, Florida to Denver, Colorado. Where Camp O. B. Livion[which he now preferred to just call 'OBL'] is. Where he's going for camp. Where he's going to do a musical…without Naminé.

He didn't want to even go through with it after he realized Naminé wasn't going to be a part of it. She was his best friend and she was in every theatrical production he'd been in so far. This had never crossed his mind when he sent in the audition tape. He was sure they'd both get in…You're probably wondering why he's even there? Since he doesn't WANT to be, why is he?

Naminé wouldn't let him miss it. "Roxas, you are GOING to this camp. I don't care what you say. You cannot drop out just because I'm not going." She would say. Roxas sighed once again at the thought. Then, suddenly he recognized a voice and looked up.

Immediately, Roxas spotted the dirty blonde mullet that generally meant one person. Demyx. Roxas smiled, '_Eh, maybe the summer won't suck _completely_._'

The second Demyx's blue eyes met with Roxas's, he grinned. "ROXAS!" he screamed down the aisle, disrupting a few people who were loading their bags in the storage compartments above the seats. One or two people may have actually dropped the bags on their heads because of the outburst…oh, well.

The dirty blonde darted down the aisle, jumping over a couple small children, to get to Roxas's aisle and tackle-hug the blonde. It wasn't that much of a 'tackle' since Roxas was already sitting down, but still. "Oh, Rox! I've missed you! I'm so glad you're coming! Just wait, you're gonna _love_ it at OBL!"

"Heh, it's nice to see you to, Demyx. Now, can you let me breathe a bit?" Roxas chuckled as Demyx quickly released him and fished a ticket from his pocket.

"Hey, Rox, what aisle is this?" he questioned.

"Uhm, 26, I think."

"OHMYGOD, YAY." Demyx shouted with glee.

"Demyx," a monotonous voice came from the aisle. Roxas looked around Demyx to see a short, slate-haired boy holding two carry-on bags. He dropped the bright blue backpack on Demyx's head, "just because you see an old friend doesn't mean you can throw your bag at my head and run away. And also, be quiet, this is a public place…"

"Aw, sorry, Zexy, I didn't mean to ditch ya for Rox! I'm sorry! But, hey! Are these our seats?" Demyx's grin widened immensely when Zexion nodded. "Yay, Roxas!! We get to sit together!"

"Wow, what a wonderful coincidence! So, Demyx, are you in the musical program at OBL or are you ditching me for something else?" Roxas asked, smiling. '_At least Demyx will be here, soo, the summer won't be completely stupid without Naminé._'

* * *

At that time, Axel was climbing on his own plane in San Francisco. He had been thinking about his lack of a love life the entire day and officially decided that he was going to get a girl by the end of the summer! That's his goal and nothing can stop him!

The redhead reached his seat and sat down, placing his black and red checkered carry-on bag on the floor. He looked around and the people he was sharing the aisle with and smirked when he eyed the person on his right. She seemed to be around his age, she had perfectly straight jet black hair that seemed long enough to wrap around Axel's neck…twice. Beautiful visual, isn't it?

She was reading a book; Axel noticed it was Shakespeare's _King Lear_ after reading a couple lines. He'd done that play a couple years ago. It was an interesting experience. He leaned a little more over the bar separating their seats and whispered, "Mm, what is it you have there?" just loud enough for her to hear.

"Nothing you care about, I'm sure." She answered flatly.

"Looks like Shakespeare to me." He smirked. Her slightly widened eyes turned his way, obviously shocked that he could tell.

"How do you-"

"I'm an actor!" he stated, grinning, "I was in a production of King Lear. I played the King of France…Yeah, that show turned me off straight plays, only musicals for now!"

"Well, that's wonderful. Now, can I go back to reading?" she asked flatly. Axel stared at her.

"Uhm, uh, well," he quickly recovered and leaned back toward her, "I was just wondering…since we're both going to be in Denver, why don't we…meet up sometime?"

"No." She pulled a pair of headphones out of her pocket and plugged them into the built-in radio on the seats, obviously ignoring him.

Axel groaned, '_Damn…_'

* * *

The part with Axel sucks, I know. I kind of rushed it. It was going to be WAY funnier and full of Axel's failure with women but as I said, I got lazy. And this chapter is really short, it makes me sad. D: I'm hoping the rest of the story will be wayyy better.

And luckily I'm flying out to Utah tomorrow,, which means about three hours on a plane with my laptop's amazing battery and Microsoft Word. :] I'll hopefully get at LEAST the next two chapters done.

OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. X3 You guys are amazing and make me feel all happy on the inside.

Review, if you like. :D


End file.
